Amor en el salón de clases
by littlelamblover
Summary: Rachel alumna, Quinn profesora, ¿Qué pasará cuando ambas se desean?


Sonaba el timbre y Rachel se dirigía a su salón con sus libros y demás pertenencias que portaba en las manos.

La morena estaba nerviosa, algo muy común en ella cuando le tocaba clases con la profesora de Literatura, la profesora Quinn Fabray, desde hace ya 8 meses.

Al entrar al salón dirigió una fugaz mirada al mesón de la maestra, logrando ver que ésta aún no hacía acto de presencia en la clase.

**-Hey, Rach-** un compañero reclamaba la atención de la morena.  
**-Hola, Puck- **  
**-Quería pedirte un… favor, veras, estoy teniendo problemas para aprobar algunos exámenes, y me preguntaba sí… podrías ayudarme- **el chico se notaba nervioso  
**-Claro, no hay problema- **espetó con una sonrisa –**cuando quieras-**

**-Genial- **le devolvió la sonrisa –**Gracias Berry- **la abrazó con fuerza, levantándola del suelo. Este acto, provocó que Rachel tirara sus pertenencias al piso**.  
-Oh, mierda, perdón- **se apresuró en ayudar a la chica.  
**-No te preocupes, yo los levanto- **espetó Rachel, agachándose para recoger sus cosas.  
**-No Rachel, déjame ayudarte- **repitió la acción de la morena.

Pero Rachel, como toda niña inocente, no era consiente de algo. Su posición no era la más adecuada para ese momento, y la profesora Quinn Fabray iba a ser testigo de esto.

Fabray se había quedado paralizada al ver la postura que tenía la morena y no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior… y ¿quién no lo haría teniendo el trasero de Rachel Berry en primer plano, y más aún cuando lleva esas faldas totalmente provocadoras?

Quinn Fabray llevaba un año de egresada, estaba dando clases en aquel instituto, pensaba que todo iría genial hasta que divisó a una de sus alumnas, y como ya deben saber... sí, cuando divisó a su alumna Rachel Berry.

Había algo en aquella morena, algo que volvía loca a la profesora.

Rachel Berry era una de las pocas alumnas que quedaban, con ese sentido de inocencia, era una persona soñadora, romántica, dramática, risueña, cariñosa, emprendedora, y sexy. Quinn Fabray podía percatarse de estas cualidades a través de los textos que escribía la morena, los cuales terminaron fascinando a la rubia.

Poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en su alumna "favorita".

Quinn miraba la escena sorteando miradas a la posición enloquecedora de la morena y en el acto que llevaba a cabo con Puck.

**-Rachel- **susurró, cuando aún no era vista por los dos chicos, ni por los restantes de la clase.

Pero algo hizo cambiar su humor.  
Puck al ayudar a la morena y mirarla de reojo, decidió hacer una jugada.

Cuando la morena fue a tomar la última de sus pertenencias que estaban tiradas, el chico del mohicano no dudó en tomar la mano de la morena, provocando que la chica bajara la mirada cohibida. Lo cual hizo sonreír al chico, triunfante.

**-Buenos días chicos- **Quinn decidió interrumpir ingresando al salón – **Berry, Puckerman, a sus asientos, por favor – **sonó borde, lo cual hizo extrañar a la morena, quien no dudó en mirar extrañada a su profesora.

**-Rachel, no te olvides, hoy iré a tu casa- **espetó rápidamente el chico

**-¿Hoy?- **la chica lo miró confusa

-**Sí, a las 8- **sentenció sonriente y de la misma forma caminó al final del salón para situarse en su puesto.

Luego de planificar y verificar algunas cosas, la profesora daba por iniciada la clase.

**-Bien chicos, ¿quién quiere hacerme un resumen oral de "El niño que enloqueció de amor"? – **preguntó la rubia frente a los alumnos que permanecían sentados.

Rachel no dudaba en levantar la mano, como lo llevaba haciendo en las 108 clases que ha tenido con la profesora, en un intento de llamar la atención de la rubia.  
Normalmente Quinn le daba la palabra a la morena, pero hoy no, no después de ver la escena de Puck con Rachel, lo cual la hizo cambiar de humor.

**-¿Alguien más?- **preguntó, mirando fijamente a Rachel con una ceja levantada. Este gesto, provocó un leve calor en la morena

-**Yo, profesora- **exclamó Brittany

**-está bien, Britt, relátanos lo que entendiste del libro- **espetó regalándole una cariñosa sonrisa a la rubia.

Rachel no se lo podía creer, y al cruzar la mirada con Quinn sólo optó por rodar los ojos, mirando hacia otro lado. Lo cual hizo que Fabray sintiera una carga eléctrica recorrerle por la espina dorsal.

Luego de que Brittany relatara y dejara a todos los presentes sorprendidos, y provocara las felicitaciones por parte de la profesora, ésta siguió con la clase.

**-Bien chicos, lo que quiero darles a entender con este libr…-** se paró en seco al ver como la morena provocara que su lápiz cayera al piso, apropósito.  
La rubia no lo pensó dos veces y se agachó a recoger la pertenencia de la morena, dándole una muy buena vista de su cuerpo.

**-Oh Dios- **susurró Rachel de una forma inaudible pero la profesora logró escucharlo perfectamente.

Se levantó con una sonrisa pícara y una ceja alzada para entregarle el objeto a la morena

**-Debería saber utilizar mejor las manos, Srta. Berry – **espetó estregándole el lápiz a Rachel

**-Las sé ocupar muy bien Miss Fabray- **le respondió, con una mirada provocadora. Dejando helada a la rubia

**-Debería demostrarlo, Rachel-**

**-No se preocupe, se lo demostraré en cuanto pueda, profesora- **Rachel sabía que por su parte, detrás de aquellas palabras había un porcentaje de "doble sentido". Pero no tenía idea que su rubia profesora lo decía con las mismas intenciones.

**-Eso espero- **murmuro, dirigiéndose a su mesón.

**-Como decía, este libro habla del amor prohibido y es precisamente de eso de lo que quiero hablar, esa será nuestra nueva Unidad- **esto último lo dijo, sin poder apartar la vista de la morena-**Así que, por favor, quiero que lean este libro, les doy plazo hasta el Miércoles, el que no lo lea será reprobado, ¿Entendido?-** preguntó, recibiendo las afirmaciones de los alumnos.**-Bien, entonces, guarden sus cosas, está por sonar el timbre- **y dicho esto, el aparato comenzó a sonar, lo cual produjo una sonrisa en la profesora

Todos salieron de la clase, todos, menos Rachel.

La morena estaba nerviosa, y miraba a la profesora constantemente

**-¿Berry?- **levantó la vista la rubia -**¿Qué te pasa?**

**-yo, yo necesito… ayuda...- **tartamudeó

**-¿Puedo ayudarte con eso?- **preguntó preocupada

**-Espero que sí. De hecho, sí, es la única que podría ayudarme con esto...-**

**-Acércate, y cuéntame qué es lo que te pasa- **le exigió la rubia, apoyándose en uno de los laterales del mesón

La morena no lo dudó, y se acercó a la posición de la rubia.

**-Bien Rachel, relájate, te noto tensa... ahora dime qué es lo que te pasa-**

**-Yo…yo, no sé… no sé cómo explic…explicarlo – **comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

**-entonces busca otra alternativa, ¿Puedes demostrarlo?- **la rubia la miraba con ternura, le encantaba cuando la morena se ponía nerviosa, lo encontraba fascinante.

**-Sí, eso creo...- **espetó bajando la mirada al piso

**-Bien, entonces ¿qué esperas?, tú sabes que en lo que necesites trataré de ayud…- **no pudo continuar, porque cuando logró darse cuenta, tenía los labios de la morena posado sobre los suyos.

**-Rachel-** susurró sobre los labios de la morena, provocando que ésta se separe con los ojos vidriosos.

**-Lo, lo, lo siento, yo no debí- **comenzó a disculparse, dándose vuelta para irse- **perdón, no volverá a suceder- **Comenzó a caminar, cuando sintió la mano de la rubia, sujetando su muñeca, haciéndola retroceder varios pasos y quedar pegada al cuerpo de la profesora.

**-Rachel, ¿estás segura?- **preguntó mirándola a los ojos, pero la morena no respondió, solo reaccionó, volviendo a posar sus labios sobre los de Quinn.

La rubia no lo pensó dos veces, y entrelazando sus brazos por la cintura de la morena, profundizó el beso.

Suspiros.

Ambas no controlaban sus suspiros.

Quinn buscando profundizar aún más el beso, lamió el labio inferior de la morena, pidiendo entrar en la boca de Rachel.

Rachel al sentir la lengua de la rubia recorrerle los labios, gimió, y la rubia aprovecho este gemido para introducir su lengua y jugar con la de la morena.

Cuando Rachel reaccionó, cruzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia y Quinn al ser consciente de esto, levantó a la morena, guiando a las piernas de ésta para que se entrelacen por su cintura.

-**Me vuelves loca Rachel- **gimió, cargando a la morena hacía el mesón, sin romper el beso.

Rachel al escuchar esto, mordió el labio inferior de la rubia, sacándole otro gemido.

**-Cuando coqueteas con otros chicos, me haces sentir como una maldita adolescente celosa- **dejó sentada a la morena sobre la mesa – ¿**y sabes qué? – **comenzó a besar el cuello de Rachel, provocando que suspiros salieran de la boca de esta –**me encanta- **y dicho esto, mordió el hombro de la morena, para subir y succionar en donde se encuentra el pulso carotideo, este movimiento hizo gemir a la morena por lo cual la rubia subió hasta el lóbulo de la oreja para comenzar a jugar con él, mordiéndolo, succionándolo y suspirando en el oído de la morena, provocando que ésta se excite aún más.

**-Shhh, cállate y bésame- **atrapó los labios de la rubia, besándola intensamente –**por favor-**

La rubia sólo levanto una ceja, y comenzó a acariciar a la morena, dirigió sus manos al abdomen de esta, regalándole caricias por debajo del sweater.

La morena no se quedó atrás, y acortando espacio llevó sus manos al trasero de la rubia y lo empujó hacia adelante, este acto produjo que la rubia le mordiera el labio a la morena

-**Eres tan sexy- **le besó el cuello a la rubia, desabotonándole la camisa.

**-¿Quién es la que habla ahora Berry? – **le dedicó una mirada sensual mientras acariciaba con su mano derecha la pierna de la morena, y con la izquierda se acercaba al pecho de ésta.

La morena soltó una risita y le arrancó la camisa a Fabray, deslumbrándose con el cuerpo de la profesora, y sin pensarlo comenzó a besarle la clavícula, Quinn echó la cabeza para atrás, disfrutando de los labios de la morena sobre su piel.

**-Dios, Rachel- **suspiró.

Rachel dejó de lado la piel de la rubia para sacarse su sweater y blusa, permitiéndole el paso a Quinn.

**-Enseñarme- **gimió –**Enseñarme a sentir placer-**

La rubia introdujo su dedo índice por debajo del brazier de la morena, logrando percibir el pezón ya erecto de ésta. Sin pensarlo, dirigió sus dos manos a la espalda de la morena y desabrochó el brazier, sin dejar de besarla.

La morena la miró con deseo, y mordiéndose el labio inferior repitió el acto de la rubia, quedando ambas con el torso desnudo.

Quinn no lo pensó dos veces y dirigió su boca a uno de los pechos de la morena, estimulándola aún más de lo que estaba, mientras que con una mano jugaba con el restante.

Rachel al sentir el calor que emanaba la boca de la rubia, gimió, y al sentir la lengua de ésta, gimió aún más fuerte, logrando que la rubia se empapara.

Berry no quería quedar como pasiva y sin dudarlo dirigió ambas manos a los pechos de la rubia para otorgarle un placer casi igualitario.

La rubia cambió de pecho y con la mano restante comenzó a acariciar el abdomen de la morena, bajando cada vez más.

La morena al sentir la mano de la rubia, cerca de su centro, alzó las caderas buscando más cercanía. Pero la rubia no se lo ponía fácil.

Quinn subió la falda de la morena, para luego dirigir su mano al centro de la morena.

La rubia gimió al sentir el calor que emanaba la morena **-Dios, Rachel, estás tan mojada- **le susurró en el oído, para luego introducir su mano por debajo de las bragas de Rachel, jugando con su manojo de nervios –**No sabes lo que provocas en mí, Berry- **Rachel gimió al escuchar a la rubia mientras ésta le besaba el cuello

Rachel ya estaba completamente abatida, no sabía hasta cuándo podría aguantar – **Quinn- **murmuró **– Enséñame, por favor-**

La rubia gimió – **Me muero por sentirte – **la morena empujó sus caderas hacía los dedos de la rubia.

**-Hazme- **gimió entrecortadamente

**-¿Qué quieres que te haga, Rachel?- **comenzó a morder como loca el cuello de la morena

-**Tuya, hazme tuya, por favor-**

Y dicho esto, la rubia introdujo dos de sus dedos dentro de Rachel, gimiendo al sentir a la morena, y provocando que ésta la abrace fuertemente mientras suspiraba en su oído.

La morena pensaba que se volvería loca, al sentir como la rubia entraba y salía de ella, mientras que ella le mordía la oreja, hombro, y cuello.

**-Más, Quinn- **le gimió en el oído – **Por favor-**

La rubia aceleró el movimiento, provocando que los gemidos de la morena sean más repetitivos.

La morena comenzó a mover sus caderas al compás del movimiento de la rubia

**-Más fuerte- **espetó con un hilo de voz. Produciendo que la rubia entrara más profundo y rápido, mientras la morena trataba de equipararse al movimiento.

La rubia no quería perderse los gestos de Rachel, sabía que la morena estaba por acabar, así que, aunque le doliera el brazo, aceleró el movimiento al máximo mientras Berry movía las caderas como loca.

Rachel comenzó a temblar mientras sentía que sus músculos comenzaban a contraerse, sintió que quedaba paralizada mientras que emitía un gemido que fue ahogado por los labios de la rubia.

Quinn comenzó a salir lentamente de su alumna, para después mirarla con ternura, mientras Rachel se abalanzaba hacía ella para abrazarla.

**-Rachel, ¿Qué haremos ahora?- **rompió el silencio

**-Quinn, yo, yo me graduó dentro de 1 mes, podemos llevar esto en secreto hasta esa fecha- **la miró preocupada – **si es que tú quieres, claro – **bajó la mirada

La rubia sonrió, y llevó su mano a la mandíbula de ésta, levantándole la cara y le dijo mirándole a los ojos.

**-Claro que quiero, Rachel, estoy loca por ti, desde que te vi entrar por esa puerta por primera vez- **y dicho esto la besó, con ternura, amor.

Las dos no sabían que es lo que las esperaba, pero de una cosa estaban seguras, que lo intentarían hasta el final, luchando por este nuevo comienzo, con todas sus fuerzas.


End file.
